Kailyn Lowry
Ariella Rae September 5th 2015 - September 5th 2015 (Daughter) Kailyn Rae Lowry '( born 14 March 1992) In ''2009 at the age of 17, Kailyn was from '''Nazareth, Pennsylvania and fell pregnant with her then boyfriend Jo Rivera's 'child. Kailyn's episode focuses on the lack of support she receives from her own family, forcing her to rely on Jo's family. On ''January 18, 2010, Lowry gives birth to a son they named '''Isaac Elliot Rivera. In Late 2010, MTV announced that they were doing a follow up series Teen Mom 2 which follows the lives of four new girls from'' Season 2'' of 16 and Pregnant just like their first season''' Teen Mom', Kailyn was picked as one of the four girls to take part. In season 5, Kailyn fell in love with Javi Marroquin and is pregnant with her 2nd child. His name is Lincoln Marroquin, he was born November 16, 2013. After miscarrying their 2nd child a daughter whom they named Ariella Rae on September 5 2015 Javi and Kailyn suffered martial problems they divorced when Javi went overseas for six months.! Teen Mom 2 Season 1 * Ep 1 ''Nothing Stays the Same' '-- Kailyn is heartbroken when her boyfriend, Jo breaks up with her. She tries to get over it by flirting with a guy at work. * Ep 2 ''So Much to Lose' '-- Kailyn starts dating a new guy which doesn't go down well when Jo and his family find out. * Ep 3 ''Change of Heart' '-- Kailyn is given an ultimatum by Jo's parents; ditch the new boyfriend and focus on school or move out. * Ep 4 ''Moving In, Moving On' '-- Kailyn is forced to borrow money from Jo to make her school payments. * Ep 5 ''Too Much Too Fast' '-- Kailyn starts college but also has to find a new place for her and Isaac to live when Jo's parents kick them out. * Ep 6 ''Taking Sides' '-- Kailyn moves back in with Jo's parents but tells everyone she doesn't want to be with Jo. * Ep 7 ''Switching Gears' '-- Kailyn gets a second job to afford to move out on her own. * Ep 8 '''Pushing the Limit' '-- Kailyn dates her ex without telling Jo. * Ep 9 ''Slippery Slope' '-- Kailyn is confronted by Jo about dating her ex Jordan behind his back. She also moves back in with her mom. * Ep 10 ''Two Steps Forward' '-- Kailyn settles into life with her mom but can't get her belongings back from Jo. * Ep 11 ''One Step Back' '-- Kailyn tries to focus on college and files an official custody agreement with Jo. * Ep 12 ''Judgement Day' '-- Kailyn signs a joint custody agreement. * Ep 13 ''Reunion' '-- The girls look back on the past year with Dr. Drew Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 * Ep 2 ''Love Hurts' '-- Kailyn and Jo attend their first court. * Ep 4 ''Faded Love' '-- Kailyn reviews her custody agreement for the second time. * Ep 5 ''So Hard to Say Goodbye' '-- Kailyn and Javi get closer after taking a big step. * Ep 6 ''Fall to Pieces' '-- Kailyn rethinks her actions after a violent outburst towards Javi. * Ep 7 ''For Better or For Worse' '-- Kailyn and Javi discuss their future and possible marriage plans. * Ep 8 ''Don't Be Cruel' '-- Kailyn and Javi contemplate getting married in Las Vegas. * Ep 11 ''Hard Knocks' '-- Kailyn has to inform Jo of her future with Javi. * Ep 12 ''The End of the Road' '-- Kailyn and Javi get married. Season 5 * Ep 1 ''Revelations' '-- Kailyn has a baby shower. * Ep 2 ''Love Will Never Do Without You' '-- Kailyn gets into a verbal altercation with Jo over her move to Delaware with Javi. * Ep 3 ''Keep Your Head Up' '-- Jo and Kailyn have another argument during Isaac's drop off. * Ep 4 ''Working Overtime' '-- Kailyn and Javi go house hunting and put in an offer. * Ep 5 ''You Got Me' '-- Kailyn begins planning her wedding. * Ep 6 ''False Positives' '-- Kailyn and Jo attend court again. * Ep 9 ''Miss You Much' '-- Kailyn is made aware that her mother will not be attending her wedding. * Ep 10 ''We Belong Together' '-- Kailyn and Javi get married. * Ep 12 ''What You See is Not What You Get' '-- Kailyn goes into labour. * Ep 13 ''That's The Way Love Goes' '-- Kailyn stresses about being left alone with kids when Javi has to go back to work. * Ep 14 ''Keep It Together' '-- Kailyn's stress levels rise as she tries to maintain a perfect marriage and raise two children. * Ep 15 ''When Everything Seems Wrong' ' -- Kailyn decides to invite Jo and his girlfriend, Vee to Isaac's birthday party. Photo Gallery Kailyn & Javi.jpeg Kailyn & Isaac.jpeg Kailyn.jpeg Kailyn & her boys.png Kailyn & Lincoln.jpeg Kailyn, Javi & Isaac.jpeg Kailyn, Jo & Isaac.jpeg KailynLowry1.png KailynLowry.png Kailynfees.png Kailynstudent.png Kailynupset.png Kailynjordandate.png Kailynjordan.png Kailynbasement.png Kailyn-and-isaac.png Kailyn.png